Attraction
by Lady Akina
Summary: It was his voice. She didn't know why she hadn't realized it before. TE [ONESHOT]


_Disclaimer: It's CLAMP's world. I just like playing in it because they have the coolest toys. So enjoy the game, and when I'm done, I promise to put them all away._

**Attraction**

_His Voice_

* * *

Tomoyo had always been a reasonably quiet girl. Sure, she talked and laughed with her friends, but in front of others she was calm and preferred silence. 

She wondered when she had changed.

If anything, it was the day when Eriol Hiiragizawa transferred into their school. At first, she had been delighted. Because of him, she had a chance to make more outfits for Sakura. Because of him, she was able to see Sakura and Syaoran get together. Because of him…

She was totally and utterly screwed.

It had taken her only a few days after his arrival to realize that he wasn't there to play with cards. No. He was there for _her_.

She was astounded when she figured it out. She wasn't anything special. She didn't have magic. She wasn't a member of an ancient clan. She couldn't even fight to defend her self. So…

Why her?

She shrugged it off and decided she was over complicating things. He probably was just trying to fit her into a plan to test Sakura again, right?

Wrong.

A few days later after her choir performance, he appeared. He smiled at her and placed a sapphire pendant around her neck before kneeling before her and placing a kiss upon her hand.

She brushed it off as normal Eriol behavior.

The next day at school, Syaoran pulled her aside and asked if she was happy and told her that he understood.

Tomoyo did not understand at all. She smiled and nodded anyways though only to become more confused when he told her 'congratulations.'

She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to ask Eriol what it all meant. She was finally given the chance to talk to him a few days later.

"_What is this?" she asked motioning to the pendant._

"_It appears to be a lovely necklace," he said in a voice that seemed to tease her._

"_I know that, but what does it mean?"_

_He looked her over and smiled pleasantly, "You are mine."_

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her initial suspicions were correct, but that still brought the question of _why?_

She remembered that conversation vaguely.

"_Why me? Why not someone else?"_

_She had stopped him from leaving the school grounds just to ask._

_He stood silent for few moments, "Your eyes," he responded in a light voice before turning and continuing on his way._

Her eyes?

What kind of answer was that? Actually, it wasn't an answer at all. She was still very, very confused about the entire situation. She remembered that Syaoran had understood (or at least she hoped he did) and went to him instead.

"_What does he want with me?"_

_Syaoran looked confused for a brief moment. Then it dawned on him, "You didn't understand."_

_She shook her head._

_He looked at her as if assessing how much he should tell her, "Him coming here was the beginning. That pendent was the next step," he paused to make sure she understood this time and continued when she nodded, "He is courting you."_

Courting her? How had she not picked up on that? She prided herself in knowing who liked who within their group of friends and Syaoran, the one didn't even know of his attraction to Sakura, was the one to tell her that she was being courted.

There was only one logical explanation for it.

The world was going to hell in a hand basket and it was all Eriol's fault. In fact, she was beginning to believe his name wasn't Eriol, but Satan instead.

_She was in the music room alone, practicing her next solo song, when she heard the piano start to play in tune with her voice._

_She whipped around, her raven hair swinging around her lithe frame, to see Eriol sitting calmly at the piano with his hands over the keys._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_Assisting you, Miss Tomoyo," a ghost of a smile spread across his face._

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?" his smooth voice echoed through her mind but did not process._

"…"

_He got up from his seat and moved to stand before her, "You may choose to ignore my proposal," he paused and leaned forward as though to whisper in her ear, "but I will not give up."_

_She shivered involuntarily. He was close enough for her to feel the vibrations of his voice and she couldn't stand it. Backing away, she saw his smile one more time before fleeing._

She smiled to herself as she remembered. She had been startled in the beginning, but as the weeks went on and Eriol did nothing more to further his courtship, she began to relax into the routine.

Then the routine changed.

_She was in the music room practicing again. Eriol was at the piano 'assisting' her as he called it, but then, he stopped._

_Tomoyo turned around curiously, wondering what was wrong._

"_Is something the matter?"_

_He got up and made his way toward her, "You have accepted my suit," his voice was seductive._

_She was baffled for a brief moment before their previous conversations rushed back into her memory. She blushed._

"_I… didn't… did I?"_

_He smiled victoriously, "Yes, you did."_

She was astounded at his audacity. She needed to talk to someone. She needed advice.

_Sakura and Syaoran sat comfortably at the base of the cherry tree in the park. Tomoyo wanted to ring her hands and leave, but she had asked them to come._

"_Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura got up from her comfortable spot and went to Tomoyo, drawing her arms around her._

"_Tomoyo-chan," Sakura's eyes brightened, "I hear Eriol-kun has been paying you special attention."_

_Tomoyo held in the urge to blush._

"_Was this one of his presents?" Sakura gestured to the pendant she continually wore._

"_Yes."_

_It was one of the presents she received and for some reason she had a strange attachment toward it. He had left her flowers during their practices, made her cakes occasionally, and was always there to help carry her books or escort her to class. Her classmates found it romantic and she had a sneaking suspicion that Sakura wasn't as oblivious as she seemed._

"_Come and sit. Tell me what's on your mind."_

_Tomoyo was drawn away from her inner ramblings and told Sakura. She had still had her suspicions, but right now, she just needed to talk._

_Syaoran spoke first._

"_You think it just started when he moved back here?"_

_She blinked._

"_What?"_

"_Your courtship began long before he came back. The first time he came for Sakura actually."_

_Wait… She had been courted since she was in fourth grade? That was nearly eight years ago!_

"_I'm confused."_

_There. She admitted it._

_This time it was Sakura who answered._

"_Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I only realized that he wanted you after he came back."_

"_You knew too?"_

"_Yes Tomoyo-chan. I remember when Syaoran…" Sakura trailed off and blushed._

"_When you first got together you mean?"_

_Syaoran answered, "Yes. There are certain ways that sorcerers treat their intended."_

"_How?"_

_She wanted… no, needed to know._

_Syaoran got up and dusted himself before leaving. Tomoyo learned to accept the fact that they were sorcerers and could speak to each other without words, but it was because of a sorcerer that she was in this mess so she took a little bit of offence._

"_Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. He just thought we needed some time 'bond.'"_

_Sakura giggled and she let out a sigh._

"_So…?"_

"_Oh yes! Sorcerers have courting traditions for dating. Because of our circumstances, Syaoran and I had a different courtship to the one you are experiencing right now, but I can still tell you."_

"_Yes, please."_

"_Well, you're non-magical. So when you and Eriol-kun get together…"_

_When we get together?_

"… _he's going to have to give you something to defend yourself from being used against him. You weren't taught to fight and you have no proper protection, no offence to your mother's guards…"_

_Tomoyo nodded._

"_Anyways," Sakura pointed to her necklace, "That pendent was magically made to hold a portion of Eriol-kun's powers and it signals to other sorcerers that you are spoken for."_

_So that's how Syaoran knew!_

"_However, there is a bit of a downside. Once you've accepted him, you enter a binding contract with the most magically talented in the relationship, in this case Eriol-kun. Eriol-kun is a powerful sorcerer and has an astounding longevity like Syaoran and me. Your life will match his. You will have access to everything he owns. You are not a subordinate. You are his equal. That is why he chose you. That is why Syaoran chose me. Sorcerers can only fully bond with the one they are destined for who would be their equal in every way."_

_What? So I was the only one Eriol could ever be with?_

_It was a nice thought. It was rather flattering._

_After their conversation, Sakura had smiled at her and wished her luck._

_She was going to need it._

Tomoyo wondered if there was anything she could have done differently.

She could have refused the gifts.

She could have returned the pendant.

She could have ignored him.

So why didn't she?

_It was graduation. She was surround by people who were laughing, smiling, crying (because they were leaving), and such._

_Rika and Terada-sensei had publicly announced their relationship._

_Chiharu and Yamazaki were still sweethearts and were going to attend the local university._

_Naoko had accepted a book deal and would be moving to Tokyo within the next two weeks._

_Sakura and Syaoran were going to China to complete their courtship and officially become engaged. They were going to college there as well._

_Tomoyo was accepted to a university England. Her mother had allowed her to go to start her own line of clothing. Sonomi had said that the experience would help her for when she was given the toy company._

_Tomoyo had never felt happier._

_Her friends were all ready for what came next in their lives. Her mother was giving her a chance to expand their business to not only toys, but clothes as well. She was accepted to the school of her dreams, but something kept nagging at her._

_What was missing?_

_As though he had read her mind (which she still wonders if he did), Eriol came up to her and her mother._

"_Hello, Daidoji-san. I don't think we've met. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol," there was an underlying tone of mischievousness in his voice. She shivered._

_Sonomi glanced at her daughter before smiling at him, "I'm charmed Hiiragizawa-kun. Are you a friend of Tomoyo's?"_

_Tomoyo saw him smirk and was about to tell her mother, but he beat her to it._

"_I would hope to be more than that considering I've been courting her for quite some time."_

_Crap. Her mother was looking at her with a raised eyebrow now._

"_Really? I apologize, Tomoyo has not mentioned your relationship to me before."_

"_It's alright. I was actually here to ask something of you."_

_What? What was he going to ask her mother for?_

_Unless…_

"_I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."_

_Double crap. Everyone had stopped to watch. She could see her friends staring at them with jaws dropped. Yamazaki couldn't even think of a lie to tell. Sakura and Syaoran were watching the scene with smiles on their faces. Her mother gave her a look._

"_And what makes you think you're good enough for my daughter Hiiragizawa-kun?"_

"_Please call me Eriol. I can assure you that no one here will object. I promise you that Tomoyo would live in complete comfort and I would deny her nothing. I have a manor in England that she would reside in with me while she attending school. I will provide her with anything she needs including protection. You can refuse, however, but I'm sure your daughter will let you know that I do not give up what is mine."_

_Sonomi looked at him for a few moments with an amused glint in her eye then smiled turning to her daughter, "Where did you find him Tomoyo? Why didn't you invite him to dinner? Were you afraid I wouldn't allow it? Don't worry, dear, you have my full blessings."_

_What just happened?_

_Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was smiling at her. He held out his hand and she took it with only a hint of hesitance. He pulled her towards him and maneuvered her so that her back was to his chest and both of her hands were in his as he draped his toned arms over her shoulders. She felt the tremors of his voice dance over her skin._

"_Didn't I tell you? You're mine."_

She remembered how it hit her then. Why hadn't she noticed before? His voice. He could manipulate it to get any reaction he wanted out of her.

And she meant _any._

_She had just launched her own clothing line. Sakura and Syaoran were married and had their first child coming in a few short months. She was engaged to Eriol who she now knew she belonged with. Everything was going great._

_Eriol was going to take her out to dinner as a celebration, and had told her that he had a special night planned out for her._

_She had blushed at the implication._

_She spent many nights with Eriol, each one better than the last._

"_Now, now To-mo-yo. Here I thought you would wait for tonight."_

_She shivered and saw him leaning against the archway leading into the manor._

_Damn him and his voice!_

_He chuckled, "I guess I'll have to sate you, won't I my little song bird?"_

_Before she knew it, he was behind her with his lips on her neck._

"_Ah… Eriol… we shouldn't do this here," she gestured to the open gardens that she had been relaxing in._

"_Of course," he snapped his fingers and they were in their bedroom. He brought them over to the bed promptly resumed his task of disrobing her._

_Tomoyo whimpered. He always managed to get these reactions out of her. Somehow, she ended up on her back, Eriol above her kissing her senseless._

_He took the ribbon that she had ornamented her hair with and proceeded to tie her hands._

_The first time she shared his bed, Eriol had discovered her weakness and exploited it every time he could._

_**(Warning: Lime Begins Here)**_

_He kissed his way down her body until he reached his goal. Eriol grinned against her skin, spreading her legs wider, and flicked his tongue over her slit, dipping one long finger deep inside her._

_"Really, Tomoyo," he rumbled against her flesh, rolling the R and stretching the E and tasting them both, "I thought you had more control than this."_

_The prolonged Ss always seemed to draw the fastest response from her. Eriol kissed just below her navel, adding a second finger._

_And considering it was getting extremely late, and Tomoyo really needed to get some sleep, Eriol grazed his teeth over her clit, and then murmured, "Such a greedy girl, my To-mo-yo."_

_She shivered, tightening around his fingers and arching off the bed._

_He blew a soft, cooling breath, and added a third finger, "Hmmm… perhaps we should skip dinner and enjoy the evening alone?"_

_Tomoyo gasped._

_"It will be our little ssssecret," he hissed pleasantly._

_The ribbon tying her wrists together almost broke as she moaned and clutched his hair._

_"We'll spend the night like this," he rumbled, deep and low in his chest, "perhaps I'll move us to the bath and we'll have ourselves a long shower. How about it my little song bird?"_

_Tomoyo came suddenly, coating his fingers and crying out. She gasped for air as she came down from her high. His nickname for her always made her lose control._

"_Don't tell me your tired already, we've just started."_

_**(Lime End)**_

"Are you ready to become a Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked teasingly, pulling Tomoyo from her thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tomoyo replied taking the bouquet of lavender lilies and ivory roses from her.

"You never told me why you said yes to him."

"And you never told me why you were madly in love with Syaoran."

"He could cook! You know me…" Sakura trailed off.

"Of course. I can't forget your attraction to a guy that can cook, even if you were only in grade school…" Tomoyo drifted off.

"Anyways!" Sakura gave her friend a pointed look. "Don't think you can avoid me now. What was it that made you give in?"

She was silent for a few moments before she answered, "It was his voice."

* * *

_Note from my beta ilahview - "with oneshots, it's just right. brevity is the soul of wit. and this oneshot is a mixture of sarcasm and a lime that is not too overboard. not too ripe, not too early. just right."_

_Note from author: I'm trying to change my style so I'll stick with one shots for a while. When I get the chance to update on my other stories I will, but for now, just enjoy._

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
